El Dorado
by DropDeadcorps
Summary: Crumbling castles in the sky, faded horses with wings and whispers of the forgotten. A collection of drabbles on every ninja in Naruto and looks into their lives.
1. Chapter 1

_The Beautiful People_

-Authored by Nusaka, Editing is by kuraiandsesshomaru

Naruto Drabble, Naruto Centric.

Only beauty matters, Naruto realizes and hope is for those who know it will not come true.

-

'_Beautiful, aren't they_?' it was the same voice in his head since the fox demon's chakra had escaped out of its seal since his encounter with Zabuza and Haku. The Kyuubi himself. Naruto clenched his fists, still remaining behind Sasuke and Sakura, bringing his attention the ground below him instead of on the pink haired girl he pined after and the dark raven head of his rival. '_It never changes, you know_.' There was a sterile pause that fed Naruto's agitation like kindling to a fire. '_Beauty. Power fades, intellect dims, strength withers and talent dies. Beauty however, is immortal. If killed in its prime, full blossom, it is never forgotten._' Naruto held his tongue, knowing if he responded in any way, it would be like he was conversing humanely with the Kyuubi. '_The Sakura girl is just barely opening her petals to the world-she'll be a classically, exotic beauty with unforgettable features to everyone. She'll be timeless; like a white peacock. The Uchiha himself will be a dark beauty of never ending vindictiveness; he won't allow anyone to even brush the beauty he has-he let his thorns grow much too long to even properly admire his petals._ _Like a dark horse, he'll trample any who even try to touch him…I wonder what sort of beauty you are boy_?' the fox's tone of voice was mocking.

'_Fox, shut the hell up. I don't need your damn opinions_.' He heard rough laughter and snaps of jaws being brought together.

'_Now, now. I was only teasing, Naruto-_kun_. No need to be so hostile to your better half_,' more laughter, coarser and harsher. '_Unfortunately, buttercup…unlike those two, we'll never possess any sort of timeless or in anyway memorable beauty. We'll never possess any sort of beauty like them,_' he snarled, spat it out like a heated curse in an argument. Naruto was mildly shocked that he had heard a tint of jealousy in the fox's snap.

'_Heh, jealous fox-breath_?' Naruto let his shoulders shake in silent laughter when he heard the Kyuubi snarl in outrage.

'_Fool! In order to be truly great, you will need to be beautiful. Unfortunately, beauty is something that unlike power, determination and supremacy we will never have. We will be the faded photographs on the bottom of a rotting drawer. You think they'll remember us; your 'friends'? The Uchiha has vengeance on his mind and the girl pines after him to even notice your existence. They'll be remembered when they're gone-the people of Konoha don't even remember we're still here. They're beautiful-the beautiful ones are always treasured and remembered-like kings and famous warriors_.'

Naruto was silent for a moment, '_Somebody'll remember us fox-breath._' There was a quiet snort.

'_Continue to delude yourself like that and you'll end up killed_.'

Naruto frowned deeply and clenched his fists again, '_Damn it fox-I'm at least holding out hope, what the hell are you doing! Drowning in self-pity_!' the fox was silent, Naruto was surprised he didn't make a snappy comeback immediately.

'_Hope is for those who know something will never happen-are you positive you aren't drowning beside me boy?_'

Naruto's eyes widened.

'_In every world, boy, beauty never evolves or changes or dies away in a mere phase. It is always admired, sought after, cared for, treasured and glorified though those who've done nothing but be beautiful are allowed past many of barriers. In the end, only beauty matters to everyone and anyone…you'll figure that out someday without me having to explain it in grueling detail to you._'

Naruto's eyes slid back up to Sakura's pink hair and Sasuke's raven's wing hair as they drew and reflected colors from the sunlight; refracting them. "The beautiful people always matter…don't they?" he muttered it aloud and Sakura turned to look back at him.

"Oi, Naruto, you okay back there?" Naruto nodded and looked back at the ground again. Sakura frowned, but shrugged and went back to having a one sided conversation with Sasuke. Naruto waited for the demonic voice to begin to talk once more, but was left in silence with nothing but his own clutter of confused thoughts to annoy him and cause him to gain a minor headache.

The Kyuubi never did answer Naruto's question.

-

-

Nu: …Well…that went well. Anyway, review and we'll update, if you don't…we'll update elsewhere. So, REVIEW!

KAS: Next time it's Sakura...-twitch-

Nu: ...KAAAASss...member, be nice...

-KAS runs off set-

Nu:...Crap. Well, at any rate, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Virtue's Obsession**

**By: DropDeadCorps**

**Author's Note:** Alright before I begin, I want all of you to know that I really, really, really, hate Sakura. But I promised Nu and a few other's that I would not bite her head off, bash, or do anything to offend the people that like her, I am gonna be nice. Just wanted to let all of you know that, now on to the Fic. (In case you guys have not noticed this is KAS talking, just so you know.)

**Warning:** As all the other Fics are or are going to be this one contains lots of reflecting. Since this one is about Sakura it will be mostly revolving around Sasuke, like when they were in the same school, team, and after he left. So I just want to say this could get a bit depressing depending on how I am feeling, and it might contain a little bit of romance due to Sakura's little..."Obsession".

**Virtue's Obsession**

_Always remember...Being patient is always a virtue..._

_'A virtue to what?'_ thought a pink haired girl bitterly. _'Okay that was a little uncalled for...'_ Indeed it had been, but she thought she had a pretty good reason to be bitter. It was not because a certain blonde was getting on her nerves, but she felt as if something important slipped through her grasp. Then again the person that had she thought she had was never anyone's, a caged bird that had no owner. He was forever planned to be caged, for the ones who tried to keep him there feared of the consequences of his escape.

Always feared that the last remaining family member of the legendary Uchiha's would escape, spread his wings and fly, one day to return and unleash his anger upon it's ex-keeper. But the prized Phoenix did get free and nobody seemed to care, except a handful that knew the bird. Sakura could not remember when the promises were made, saying that they would get the boy to return, to many years had passed. Over those years the new team and her had tried to get him to come back, but he was to far gone.

His beautiful black and crimson wings had been spread for far to long, never to be folded back again. Over the years of the boy not returning the people of Konoha's fear showed more and more every passing month. At first they thought of the boy as a mere weapon, but views changed. As she looked into the eyes of her people, her fellow ninja, she saw what they tried to hide. She was a bit surprised and hurt at she saw at first, but now it did not faze her. What all of their eyes showed was something filled with hate, disgust, the familiar look of fear and knowing. Hate and disgust was caused by the feeling of being betrayed, and being betrayed was something they had expected, thus the look of knowing.

Fear of course was easy, they thought the younger Uchiha would surpass the older one and to prove it he would wipe out the whole entire village. Trying to stand up for the raven haired boy was long given up on. Reflecting upon all this made the girl think of the slightly less stressful and more innocent days at the academy. She let a smile grace her features as she remembered the quiet and seemingly unpurterbed boy. It had taken her quite a long time to notice the boy though, because being teased about her extremely high forehead kept her from seeing him. After that faze of her life had faded, she could see more clearly of what was around her. She then took sometime to stop and study a certain perfect boy. He could do almost everything that the others seemed to be only learning about...He became one of her rare unhealthy obsessions.

Later to be teamed up with him and the class clown was not something she had expected. But nothing could make her trade all of her memories with team seven. Not even the odd chance of it possibly bringing Sasuke back to all of them. She preferred to think of him as a friend than an enemy. What he had done by leaving the village made her feel sad, but if leaving made him happy, all she could do was hope that he remained that way.

_"Now that that the person you obsessed over for years is gone, now what?" A blonde girl asked as she sat down next to her friend. The emerald eyed girl was sitting on a bench at the park, just staring out into the distant sky. Anyone that knew Sakura well enough would be able to tell she was thinking about the missing-nin._

_"Obsessed?" She questioned almost sadly._

_"Yeah, obsessed would be the right word. You never really did stop talking about him and could hardly take your eyes offa' him." She smiled looking to the sky. "So I just had to ask."_

_"Who knows...I want to go looking for him, but Naruto is off training with Jiraiya and all I can do is wait until he returns."_

_"Why don't you train also, after all you are pretty weak."_

_"You are one to talk Ino-Pig!"_

_"Heh, whatever..." Ino stood up and began to walk away. "You might be able to get Tsunade to teach you a few things..."_

_"Training?" She watched as Ino nodded before turning out of view. "Well it is something to do while trying to pass the time..."_

Three long years passed of rigorous training, not a moment passing that she did not think about the two boys. _'They always got stronger while I stayed the same...I need to show them that I can do better, that I am not useless!'_

Shortly after the noisy blonde returned they set out to save Gaara of the Sand and look for Sasuke. Once they found the boy, he was not the same. He had tried to kill both Naruto and her, if it was not for Sai and Yamato they would not be alive today. He had every intention of killing them, if one of them failed to protect the other, it would have been the end for someone that day.

To see her love escape through her grasp the second time was even more painful than the first. Naruto and her felt it while the others could not. All these years she had been patiently awaiting for the return of her obsession, her Sasuke, but...

_But a virtue can turn into an obsession, and sometimes nothing more._

KAS: Damn this took for fing ever! But all I have to thank is my music.."Oi! What about me?" Well YOU did nothing at all, but run away...Then again I don't know what would have happened if you had taken on Sakura...I do not even want to think about it. While typing up this fic the music I had been listening to was: "Inner Universe" By Yoko Kanno and so on. But umm yeah...I hope I did a good job, because I tried, but didn't at the same time...Kinda hard to explain really. All in all I am glad that I made it over Seven Hundred Words, the story was about One Thousand. So if Nu wants to I will let her take care of the rest.

Nu: Well…prepare to hate the almighty Nu, ruler of- "BULLSHIT!"- Shut up damn you! Never mind. Prepare to hate me for the horrid Naruto drabble next time. XP

Till then, DropDeadcorps shall say thank you to reviewers and drop dead to all!- "Damn it Nu!" ….I shall run now.


	3. Chapter 3

_Personal Jesus-_

_Orochimaru Drabble_

He wasn't a villain; he was a savior for the lost.

-

Orochimaru wasn't the cold hearted villain everyone made him out to be. No; he was an angel for these lost souls who wandered the earth with no purpose nor future in life. He swooped down with those blackened coal wings of his, his piercing amber snake gaze gave them hypnotic comfort and took them into his arms welcomingly. He was their savior.

While others were left alone to fend for themselves, he pulled them from their dug six foot graves and carried them to a haven with others like them. Others with a faith that they too would soon gain. He saved the dysfunctional, the freaks, the misfits, whatever they were; unacceptable to society; he took them in and nurtured them as a mother would.

Nurtured them to functional ninja with unwavering loyalty, nurtured them with power and promises (with loop holes he didn't include) and comfort of not being alone.

He cared for the sick, fed the hungry, quenched the thirsty, empowered them, gifted them to a unique air and gave them a home. He was their savior; their last shimmering home in the darkness that bled to cruelty.

The savior that gave and gave and gave (till they couldn't take anymore). The one who fed them power (they couldn't think straight), the one who gave affection (snakes were always good liars), the one who gave them purpose (every king needs pawns). Yes.

He forgave them for their imperfections. Their ugly looks, their weaknesses, inability to be beautiful or strong. He forgave and offered them other ways of paying him back for his angelic deeds.

Kimimaru was a perfect example. As a child, he had been beautiful and had such promise with his unique bloodline limit, but then had been inexplicably damaged; like a broken china doll.

Kabuto had to nurse him back to health as much as he could. Orochimaru allowed him to live though he was rendered near useless. Then, by sheer will and loyalty to his savior, he came back to life to become a tool for him.

Such promise.

Unfortunately, he reached beyond his limit by going against the Sand ninja and collapsed. Poor Kimimaru, one of his favorites.

Still, like his savior promised, he gave him a purpose.

Sasuke Uchiha…he had so much power…undiluted and raw so, so raw. He was beautifully sculpted as well. Beautiful and powerful. Excellent specimen.

Even angels could be so vain (only the ones with shadows in their eyes), even they had to have tools to push forward (their wings shouldn't be ripped if people were so willing to give their lives to please them) even they gave dark faith to close the heart and bound the lost ones in chains (only they weren't really angels anymore, were they?).

Orochimaru would give Sasuke his vengeance and offer him what Konohagakure couldn't. Death and power; he'd give Sasuke the wings he'd need to climb higher and blacken his heart to his liking. Fill his head full of serpents and a worm whispering of evils and lies would squirm its way to his ear and heart. He'd be his savior as well; savior to his dream.

Yes…Orochimaru wasn't a villain. He was only the only savior to those forgotten or discarded.

-

Fin.

**Writer**: _Nu_. **Muse**: _KAS_

_Don't kill us for the name…it was all KAS's idea! –Nu runs off- _

_Goddamnit NU! _

_P.S ...we need reviews. We have a very high hits range but no reviews. A couple WOULD be nice..._


End file.
